Flex (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)
"Flex (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)" is a song by Rich Homie Quan. Lyrics by DJ Spinz & Nitti Intro Hey, oh, there it is, there it is, there it is There it is, there it is (Rich Homie, baby!) Hook Walked in, thirty thousand in my pocket Had them n*ggas just like, "Ooh, ooh, ooh" 50,000 dollars on your bitch, wanna fuck me Got her screamin' like, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh" Cause I got a check, n*gga wanna flex I ain't gotta flex, boy I got it, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Give that ho some x, she gon' wanna sex every n*gga in the set And now she screamin' like "Ooh, ooh, ooh" 1 (How much you made?) Made two million dollars off a mixtape And I'm fucking like, ooh, ooh, ooh They try to drop me with a case but you know I had done skated I was singing like, ooh, ooh, ooh Boy, I know my role and I play it If you heard that I'm talking, then I said it (Quan where you at?) At the top of the loft n*gga, I stay I'm a bad boy but I don't wear big clothes like Ma$e In the club and a n*gga get it boppin' And that ho, she want a free drink, tell the bitch to get up off me I'm the n*gga to get it poppin', her hair short like Dennis Rodman At the Clearport n*gga, we flying, when I landed, boy I Hook Walked in, thirty thousand in my pocket Had them n*ggas just like, "Ooh, ooh, ooh" 50,000 dollars on your bitch, wanna fuck me Got her screamin' like, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh" Cause I got a check, n*gga wanna flex I ain't gotta flex, boy I got it, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Give that ho some x, she gon' wanna sex every n*gga in the set And now she screamin' like "Ooh, ooh, ooh" 2 (How much you made?) $100,000 just in two days (Guess what?) I don't fuck with n*ggas cause they two-faced (That's right, that's right) I only fuck with bitches for their toupee (Their top, n*gga) These Givenchys, I ain't worried about no new Jays Know this bitch who got a sack and she always got my back So I love that shit the most I'm her big dog and she my cat, and she love it from the back Call her green cause she on go (Green light) I wear glasses cause I know these n*ggas watchin' They mad cause they cannot stop me Boy stopping is not a option, I can't help it cause I got it Don't waste time, I got six watches Talkin' Rolex, yeah, I bought 'em Now I'm at the top, started from the bottom, then I Hook Walked in, thirty thousand in my pocket Had them n*ggas just like, "Ooh, ooh, ooh" 50,000 dollars on your bitch, wanna fuck me Got her screamin' like, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh" Cause I got a check, n*gga wanna flex I ain't gotta flex, boy I got it, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Give that ho some x, she gon' wanna sex every n*gga in the set And now she screamin' like "Ooh, ooh, ooh" Outro (How much you made?) $100,000 (How much, how much you made?) $100,000 (How much, how much you made?) Made two million dollars off a mixtape, had them folks like, "Ooh, ooh, ooh" Hey, get at me Why it Sucks # This song started a dance challenge. # Repetitive lyrics. The word "ooh" was repeated 51 times! # Rich Homie Quan's voice is annoying. # The dumb music video. # The silly title. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Rich Homie Quan Songs Category:2015 Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos